Dirty Thirty
by StangeInterests32
Summary: Caitlin celebrated a nice, quiet birthday with her friends and thought that was the end of it. But a call from a surprising source is about to let her know that not everything about her birthday was nice and quiet, and now she's left to deal with the fallout.


Author's Note: So it was confirmed by Danielle Panabaker herself that Caitlin's birthday is February 28, 1989. So in honor of Dr. Snow's birthday, I decided to have a little fun. Since I do mention a few lines of song's lyrics, I feel the need to use the disclaimer that I do not own the Barney song in any way. Also of note, while not a direct sequel, this story is slightly connected to my other Caitlin/Killer Frost story, "Missing my Mean Roommate" through a quick mention.

Other than that, please enjoy…

* * *

Caitlin walked into the CCPD, feeling unnerved as she entered the bullpen. Cecile had texted her earlier that she needed to come down to the station. She asked why, but Cecile just said it was something that needed to be done in person. She looked around the room, looking to see if any of the officers were staring at her. When she saw that they weren't paying her any attention, she gathered that either they didn't know what she was here for, and therefore didn't care – or they were trying not to convey that she was guilty of…something.

Gathering her nerve, she walked over to Captain Singh's office and knocked lightly. Cecile waved her in. "Hi, Caitlin," Cecile greeted.

"Hey," Caitlin said back.

"Doctor Snow," Singh said as he stood and shook her hand. He motioned for her to take the chair next to Cecile. "Thank you for coming in today."

"No problem, really. Is there something wrong?" Caitlin asked nervously.

"How well do you know Killer Frost…personally?" Captain Singh asked her directly.

Oh crap, Caitlin thought as she looked toward Cecile.

"May I ask why you want to know that?" Caitlin asked cautiously.

"There was an incident over the weekend," Cecile began. "Killer Frost apparently decided to celebrate her –" Captain Singh interrupted Cecile with a clearing of his throat. "And apparently _your_ birthdays, and well…things got out of hand," Cecile finished.

"Out of hand?" Caitlin questioned them, slightly confused.

"Let's go with the surveillance footage shall we?" Captain Singh suggested as he turned the monitor on his desk toward the two women. He then typed a few commands into the keyboard and the screen lit up with black and white footage of a bar. As Caitlin looked on, she saw what Captain Singh and Cecile were talking about. In the middle of what looked like a makeshift dance floor Killer Frost was dancing away, what looked like three guys around her. She was going from guy to guy, trying to give each one some attention, but seemed to be focusing on a tall looking man with somewhat long-ish brown hair, what looked like a tattoo sleeve on his right arm, and over all looked like he was barely old enough to be in a bar. What really surprised Caitlin was that Killer Frost was doing this with a bottle of liquor in her hands, and knowing her alter ego the way she does, she assumed it was a bottle whiskey.

"Please tell me that one guy is legal?" Caitlin asked. Cecile nodded.

Suddenly, a woman walked up and muscled her way into the group. She then pushed Frost from behind. Frost caught her footing and then turned to see who had audacity to put their hands on her. Caitlin didn't hear what was said, but she saw the woman push Frost again and then – after assuming Frost got in a little smack talk – actually punched Frost. She barely moved from the punch, and then Caitlin saw her twirl the bottle in her hand, rear back her arm, and proceed to hit the unknown woman across the face with it. Luckily, the bottle didn't break which meant that Frost possibly held back, but the woman fell to the ground any way in a lifeless heap that signaled that she had been knocked out. Out of nowhere, three more women came running up, one checking on their friend, and the other two deciding to attack Frost.

"She started a bar fight?" Caitlin almost shouted, nearly horrified at what she was seeing.

"Technically, she's defending herself," Cecile replied, trying to assuage her friend's reaction.

"It gets better actually," Captain Singh chimed in calmly.

Better, Caitlin thought, I definitely don't like the sound of that. Both of the first woman's friends pushed Frost. Then one of them started to throw a punch while the other went for Frost's hand in order to disarm her of the whiskey bottle. Frost simply dropped the bottle and pushed away the woman going for her hand. She then grabbed the woman trying to hit her and spun around, letting go when she was almost turned around, sending the woman into a wall of onlookers.

The woman who Frost had simply pushed away from her then tackled her from behind, but was only able to bring Frost to her knees. Frost was grabbing at the woman's hands which were wrapped around her waist when the third woman came up. She managed to take advantage of Frost's semi-fallen position to punch away at her face. The woman that Frost threw into the crowd came up and tried to join in.

Seriously, three on one, Caitlin thought. "Those bitches," Caitlin exclaimed out loud, unable to control herself. "Sorry," she said to Cecile and the Captain.

Before either of them could say anything, the corner of Caitlin's eye caught something. Looking back at the screen, she saw Frost using her ice breath to push the two women hitting away at her. As they went flying, Frost started to, albeit with a struggle, lift herself and the woman holding her off the floor. She forced the hands off her waist and then turned to face the woman, who now looked terrified. Caitlin was now worried about what Frost might do when she saw Frost whirl around and punched one of the women as she tried to sneak up on her, knocking her clean out.

Frost then turned her attention back to the woman she was staring down. Caitlin couldn't hear what was being said, but she watched as that woman, and other, who wasn't knocked out either, ran over to their unconscious friends and tried to wake them. When they couldn't, they grabbed them by the arms and legs and began dragging them out. Caitlin then watched as Frost turned toward the crowd, yelled something, and the crowd started cheering.

Captain Singh hit a key on the keyboard and the video paused. He then brought up the internet, which was already set to YouTube. "There's a little bit more that the surveillance footage just doesn't do justice," he said before setting the video to full screen and hitting play. Oh God, Caitlin thought.

Suddenly, the screen was lit with most of the images that Caitlin had just seen on the surveillance footage. But when the fight started, Caitlin knew what the Captain was talking about. The crowd actually seemed to cheering on Frost. And when the fight was over, the crowd became almost deafening, even on just the screen. Now she was at the point where Frost was yelling into the screen of one the phones recording her. "Whoo! Caity, now _this_ is how you celebrate a dirty thirty," she shouted to be heard. Almost instantly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Upon closer inspection, Caitlin saw that it was the same young looking guy Frost had been dancing with earlier. In one of his hands was a fresh bottle of what looked like Vodka this time. Frost grabbed the bottle and took a long drink that lasted several seconds and, unknown to the trio watching the video, emptied nearly half of it. The crowd cheered anew at the sight.

"Killer Frost! Killer Frost! Killer Frost!" they started chanting as Frost finally let the bottle down.

Frost let out a loud "Whoo!" as she raised her arms in the air, causing the crowd to celebrate. At that point, Captain Singh stopped the video. He then sat back in his chair.

"Just so you know, this video has been viewed more than a million times since the weekend. For about an hour, Killer Frost was trending."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Caitlin looked at Cecile, the two of them sharing a look that they hoped Captain Singh wouldn't notice. "I'm guessing you would like to speak with her?" Caitlin asked embarrassed.

"The bar would," Captain Singh answered her seriously. "Apparently, Ms. Frost left the bar at the end of the night, and neglected to pay her tab."

Damn it, Caitlin thought. "Is that all?" Caitlin asked.

"Pretty much. Like we said earlier, we won't prosecute the fight since we can write it off as self-defense. But the bar tab? Well, the bar has offered to not press charges as long as they're reimbursed for what she drank," Cecile explained.

Considering that she can't get drunk, God only knows how much that could be, Caitlin thought. "And just what's that damage?" she asked.

"675 dollars," Cecile told her.

"Six…? She drank almost seven-hundred dollars in liquor?"

"The bartenders claim they've never seen anything like it," Captain Singh told her. "They – even myself – are quite impressed."

"Can you get them on the phone please?" Caitlin asked the Captain. "I'll get my credit card."

Fifteen minutes later as Caitlin was walking to her car, she felt a slight twinge of pain in her purse where $675 used to be. As she looked at her car, she almost felt her eye twitch at the memory of Frost trading in her Fiat for the Mercedes she now drove. Impulse control is something she needs to learn, Caitlin told herself in agitation. Once in her car she closed her eyes.

I thought I asked you _not_ to go overboard, she practically scolded Killer frost mentally.

_You only turn thirty once_, Frost responded sarcastically. _Besides, you had that boring dinner with the team – one of us had to have some real fun._

I'm not going to say anything about the fight, they started it, but $700 in liquor? What the hell, Caitlin continued.

_I love you, you love me..._

No, no, don't you dare, the Barney theme song is not getting you out of this, Caitlin scolded.

_We're a happy family. With a Great big hug and a..._

Ugh, you know people say we act like sisters, and it's clear…I'm the sensible one.

_And I'm the fun one. Love you too_, Killer Frost gloated.

The End


End file.
